


The Savage

by orphan_account



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Eventual Smut, M/M, POV First Person, Pon Farr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 14:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So it might have been the biggest load of bullshit that I had ever heard. Wait, scratch that. It was the biggest load of bullshit that I had ever heard. Okay, it might be a little better to start from the beginning, so for your sake, I will. But I will give you a warning, what you're about to read is not pretty in the slightest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Will be K/S eventually, all from Kirk's POV.
> 
> Don't forget, I ALWAYS love feedback!

“ **The Savage”**

 

So it might have been the biggest load of bullshit that I had ever heard. Wait, scratch that. It _was_ the biggest load of bullshit that I had ever heard. Okay, it might be a little better to start from the beginning, so for your sake, I will. But I will give you a warning, what you're about to read is not pretty in the slightest.

 

You see, they'd given me command when I was very young, and I was grateful. Yes, in some ways I stole the command off of Spock, but that was all for the sake of the ship, and also his future, my future, and something that would mean that we'd actually end up in the right part of the universe, not some alternate versions of what we were actually meant to be. Giving the command to someone so young took a lot of guts by the Federation, and that was a long shot by even the most lenient of the Admirals in the Federation. Apparently, they even went to asking the Ambassadors who had had contact with me at all, which was basically just Sarek, Spock's father, who vouched rather strongly for me. They had every right to take the command back away from me. Except the fact that... well, they didn't.

 

Human fragility means that everyone should be allowed a few mistakes. They should be allowed to try and correct them. They should be allowed to try and make new on anything they'd done. Although, sometimes what someone would do meant that they'd be over stepping those boundaries. For example, a murderer, or a rapist, but anything that had to do with the commanding of a Star Ship. One of those big fucking things in the sky that meant the controller could go anywhere in the whole galaxy, and in some cases, breaching the walls of the Milky Way itself. I was not granted the simple act of humanity called forgiveness. This, broke me down entirely.

 

I had just taken the Enterprise on a mission, leaving Spock behind on New Vulcan to complete some Vulcan mind voodoo, that I quite definitely did not want to know anything about. Vulcan's and their voodoo, hoodoo, mind meddling shit, I swear to god, I do not want to know anything about it, no matter how “logical” Spock deems it.

 

We were ordered to go to Delta IV by Starfleet Command. Someone up high recommended that I be the attending captain at the meeting for prolific engineers, and that I take my chief engineering officer and communications officer with me. This proved to be somewhat easy, and I didn't really care as I had nothing else planned, and we still had three years of our five year mission unaccounted for, and it should really be accounted for sometime in the near future... preferably those three years.

 

What I didn't expect at the meeting was for Vulcans to be there. Yes, I could imagine how brilliant they were at absolutely every type of science, and engineering definitely wasn't excluded from that, especially what I'd seen Spock do on more than one occasion, but I simply didn't foresee that they'd be there, and I also didn't foresee that Spock would decide to show up, not with Starfleet, but with a few other Vulcan individuals.

 

They say that the appropriate thing to do in any circumstance involving a group of unidentified species, or a group of people from other planets of which you don't understand the customs, to simply stay and look gratified until you've had the chance to assess the situation. Yet, as soon as I saw Spock, I made the mistake of throwing those thoughts out the window, and going over to talk to him without really glancing at anyone else in the room for more than a few seconds.

 

“Spock” I'd said, giving him a questioning look, “What on earth are you doing here?”

 

Spock didn't even blink at me, and I could feel that something was extremely wrong. First of all, Spock would not simply ignore me, and second, I could have sworn that there were eyes burning holes in my command uniform, and I swear, I've had to have my uniforms replaced on way too many occasions, so much that I've lost count.

 

After considering the thought that maybe Spock simply didn't want to talk to me, I took those looks around the room, and noticed a strange looking Andorian. Andorians were supposed to have the bluest of skin, the whitest of hair, and the strangest of antennae, but this one... this one was female and seemed to be beautiful. There are few non-human species that I actually find attractive, and Andorians are certainly not one of them, but this woman, had the faintest shade of pink in her cheeks, a think strip of yellow in her hair, and a fabulous green dress, if I may say so myself. Someone clearly wasn't following with the 'blue and green should never be seen' rule, and it certainly was working for her.

 

I thought about walking up to her for quite a while, you could even say that I was brooding. Some say that when I brood, it proves an attractive quality, where as it is rarely an attractive quality on anyone else. This comes namely from females of various species that want to get in my pants. My favourite would have to be the Orion girl from Star Base XIII, because she was an absolute beauty. The curves on her. I could have ravaged her, from head to toe. Okay, maybe I did.

 

There's a reason that I'm sometimes referred to as 'The Savage', you know. Okay, maybe it is only me that even uses that, but I think it fits.

 

I couldn't stop looking between the Andorian and Spock for the entire meeting. Neither spoke. They both stood with there respected parties whilst the leaders of them spoke. The Vulcan party in particular, kept with themselves, but I knew that Spock should have said something. Being extremely smart himself. The Vulcans probably deemed the get together a huge waste of there logic, and maybe even plain old illogical in the first place.

 

If I'm being totally honest with myself, the meeting was a bore. Sure, Uhura and Scotty had some fun talking to other engineers, but there wasn't really much that I could do. I didn't know all he logistics about trans-warp beaming devices, so I certainly couldn't go and join the conversation that Scotty was having with a Deltan. I knew how to run communication devices and things, so I would probably be able to have some input into the conversation that Uhura was having with a Betan woman, and I didn't really want to intrude between the two of them. Whoever thought that they could put me in a room of scientists thought wrong because the best thing I can do is hack a god damn computer.

 

When the meeting was finally over, and I felt like I could breathe again, everyone left the room, except, Scotty, Uhura and I, as well as the Vulcan party, which I strongly expected to leave, because why would a Vulcan stay in a place where it is no longer logical to be? Therefore, something must have been going on for them to stay, making slightly more sense for Spock to have been there in the first place.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

We walked away from the Vulcans. Well, I had to kind of... coerce Scotty into moving and not looking at the engineer's diagrams stuck on all of the walls. I immediately ordered the engineering team to beam us up. There was definitely not something right on that planet, and I intended to discover what it was so that I would perhaps be able to help the Vulcans instead of letting them go on attempting not to bruise their ego, and their pride, despite their distaste for using the help of such 'inferior' beings such as us. Yes, I'd heard Spock speaking with one of the Vulcan council elders whilst they'd been on board after the destruction of Vulcan.

 

It would be difficult trying to discover what the Vulcans were doing on Delta IV, but perhaps not so much with my absolutely fantastic hacking skills. After all, the interplanetary webs are first and foremost the leading resource for anybody in the galaxy, and the Vulcans would have to be kidding themselves if they didn't have themselves a website of some sort.

 

So I went looking for it. I went looking for a Vulcan Science Institute (VSI) website, as I knew that that was where Spock was supposed to go to, but turned down for Starfleet. I hacked into it, no problem, really. My level of hacking expertise excels far beyond what even Vulcans can do. I know that, I am brilliant. No need for me to boast. However, I love doing so, so I will at will.

 

I looked at Spock's profile (because he had one on there?) and it listed a bunch of things that I already knew (like his birthday), and then some things that I didn't know, but weren't really that interesting. Then it listed one thing, that I probably shouldn't have seen.

 

Pon Farr.

 

It listed a series of missions that Spock had been on for the VSI, who had obviously been recruited countless times for various things. From the employment of emotion-based research, to ambassadorial missions with his father on Earth and other Terran starbases. But what really stood out to me, was his current deployment on a research mission, for something that Spock Prime had given me a couple of hints about. And that, was Pon Farr.

 

For those who don't know, well, actually, you probably don't know, considering the fact that I am eighty percent sure that I am the only human in existence that actually _does_ know, Pon Farr is basically a heat for male Vulcans. They go absolutely crazy, and they have to mate or they die. They simply cannot live unless they mate, or at least attempt to mate by fighting someone else for another being.

 

So that is why Spock going on a mission for Pon Farr research is very important, and weird. As far as I was led to know by the Spock from the alternate universe, was that Vulcans weren't very talkative about this condition, and that even Spock Prime hesitated extremely from telling his Jim, even when he was about to go into the blood fever, and was acting out extremely violently. Then again, Spock Prime says that those were the beginning of the feelings that he had for his Jim, and when he said that at the time, I wasn't particularly sure that I wanted to hear the words that were spilling out of his mouth. However, my opinion on that particular matter has changed now, and will, remain changed indefinitely.

 

What also remained a common question in my head, was the fact that the Vulcans needed to go to an engineering meeting to research this subject, or _perhaps it was just a stop on the way to research facilities?_ Was what I thought... albeit very incorrect.

 

It turns out the male Andorian had been hiding something. Which I discovered when I returned to the starbase, through the familiar splitting of my atoms (I'd read enough of the Harry Potter books to be weary of the apparation). The Andorian was sitting in the recreation room, playing a game of chess by himself, using both the black and white pieces, and consequently, he seemed to have gotten himself into a little bit of a havoc-like situation. The black king was in check.

 

I sat down in the seat where his opponent should have been seated, and his eyes barely flickered. Although, I heard him growl, and that was quite obviously not a good sign. “I am Eniss, of Andor.” and that kind of made me shiver, and although I was kind of creeped out, I replied with a greeting of my own, and then kindly offered to verse him in the three-dimensional chess that was lying in front of us. I did not expect the reaction that I received.

 

This time he did not growl, yet he shrieked and whimpered out “Jylav says no,” almost as though he was in pain. I knew immediately that I needed Doctor McCoy's assistance. I might be excellent at hacking, but I cannot tell medical diseases from one another in the slightest, and I haven't studied anything but human biology in any of the basic courses I've had either. So, I would be even worse with some insectoid race.

 

He hurried down to the star base with all the might that he could, but knowing Bones, he probably stalled for about ten minutes in the transporter room, because he had the same reservations that I had about having my atoms split multiplied by about a hundred. And maybe fifty times again.

 

I continued smiling at the Andorian, and pushing him on until McCoy arrived.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

After we did various medical type things to the Andorian, that the Andorian probably wouldn't agree with, but then again, he wouldn't have any choice, considering that he was knocked out with about a ton of Alphan sleeping tablets.

 

McCoy finally came up with the idea that Eniss was suffering from some kind of split personality disorder, which kind of made sense, but I still didn't get the medical stuff behind that. I asked McCoy what it meant and he answered with some gibberish about us having to get him to some Andorian doctors and letting them take care of things, but not before I took the note out of his pocket.

 

It was in the messiest scrawl I'd ever seen, but I immediately recognised the runes as Vulcan. What was an Andorian doing with Vulcan writing? And why on earth couldn't I read Vulcan? Other than the fact that I'd never learnt, of course. I needed Uhura and her super-language skills on way too many occasions, and this was one of them.

 

“Release the burn with perfect half?” Uhura asked, “What does that mean Captain.” I didn't tell her the answer to that question. I doubt Spock would want her knowing, her practically any Vulcan out there. For a race that prides themselves on their truthfulness, the Vulcans keep to themselves a lot.

 

There was still one huge question that was etched into my mind. Was this the information that the Vulcans were looking for? Were the Vulcans still orbiting the starbase, or had they left? What does the writing mean by 'perfect half?'


	3. Chapter 3

 

It was probably dangerous looking into what I was looking into, but I wasn't going to stop. If they were researching this thing, if they were looking for that piece of paper, that I had somehow managed to find, using completely unsound logic, then it must be important. It much be necessary to their needs, and did that mean that I had to confer with them? Make a deal with them in a way that would allow them to have their crucial information, as well as the federation, or me, getting something out of it too?

 

It was a good idea, yet Spock is always noticing how absolutely horrible my logic is. That's his job after all, as my first officer. So what if this time, I was actually doing something wrong? If my using the interplanetary webs to contact the Vulcans anonymously, did that mean that I was doing something wrong? Was I not abiding my all the rules in the Starfleet hand books? Especially the rule that states “Once important information is received, it must be given to Star Fleet Command immediately.” in the academy handbook, that I had been told by my professors to know off by heart, There was one word that was continuously echoing through my head, and surprisingly, it was not 'perfect half,' it was 'burn.' I knew what it meant. The burn of Pon Farr. The burn of the Vulcan's mating season. The one that urged their primal instinct to mate, and to bear children. The one that Spock had had in the alternate universe, and that Spock Prime warned him would be coming up soon in Spock's life.

 

I was scared.

 

I was scared for Spock's life.

 

What if whatever was going on on Vulcan meant that it caused Spock to go into an early Pon Farr?

 

What if whatever he was researching was supposed to save his race?

 

What if, despite all Vulcan's current logic, they were turning violent. They were gaining rage, and terror, and were ready to do whatever they could to get their hands on this information.

 

It would not be a good thing for Earth's closest neighbours to be against them, nor would it be a good idea for one of the strongest species in the Milky Way to be against the people of Earth. Three times the strength of humans, the Vulcans refused to use their strength against people under normal circumstances. But if it was life threatening. If each and every Vulcan would be able to feel other Vulcans dying, then they might take whatever measures that they needed, and they have done it before. Ironically, against the people of Andor.

 

I'm not going to go into a history lesson right now, and I'm not going to be racist against a race of people that are one of the smartest, and kindest I know. If I did that, then I think I would be classified as a Xenophobe. Then what on Earth would I be doing in Star Fleet?

 

I decided that, maybe the Vulcans do deserve to have this information, considering that it was about their race, and their 'time', which they did not like people from any other planet knowing about. Apparently the alternate James Kirk didn't know about it until two days into Spock's condition, and he was scared and confused. I suppose that was why the alternate Spock let me know, because he didn't want me to be as scared as his Jim was, and all this business of alternate universes is very confusing, and I do not want to talk about it for much longer.

 

The Vulcan simply did not need to know that I was the one that had given them the information.

 

So I hacked into the VSI servers again, and typed the text into the main page. I thought that maybe I should just send it in, but then again, if I sent it in through their messages, they'd get my IP address, and I thought that the servers I bounce off of when I hack would protect me from prying eyes.

 

That was a stupid thought, though. I have always known that Vulcan's are some of the smartest in the known universe, except maybe those brain people that Star Fleet discovered in the far west of the galaxy, and maybe those people that they found dead when they accidentally found themselves transported to the Andromeda galaxy, with their bloody huge brains, and Bones agreed that they might have been the smartest beings that he'd ever seen.

 

I should have known that Vulcans would be able to track me. I could hack better than Spock, sure, but the VSI would surely have someone that was an expert hacker. Someone better than me? I thought that it couldn't be true, and I guess that was my ego getting in the way again. It's good at doing that. It's like an untrained dog. _Bad ego, bad ego!_

 

He tracked me, whoever he was. He must have been an ultimate tracker-type Vulcan. He must have been the smartest of the lot. He must have known every single thing there was to know about computers. He might have even created the interplanetary webs, designing them off of Earth's twenty-first century creation, _The Internet._

 

Spock wouldn't have understood how I would have come to the conclusion, his logical self. But I certainly did. Not many people could beat me at hacking, and those that could would have to be legendary.

 

So, the only logical example was... T'Lian D'Pr'yn Svisk, from Vulcan. The creator of the Interplanetary webs, and the only one to have survived the breaking of the bond of Surak. That might be an important piece of information later.

 

Ever since I'd seen the hack coming, I'd been expecting a call from one Vulcan or another, but then again, I didn't expect it to be Spock, but then again, I especially didn't expect it to be Spock _Prime._

 

“Hello old friend.” He'd used his common greeting to me. I know how painful it must be for him to talk to me, considering my common appearance with his T'hy'la when he was in in his parallel universe.

 

At the time, I was shocked that he'd called me, but I calmed down after the first couple of seconds. I acknowledged him with a nod.

 

“You have given us information that was sorely needed. Thank you, Jim.”

 

“It wasn't that hard...”

 

“We have the highest of gratitudes, though Jim, and we would like your presence on New Vulcan.”

 

I was screaming internally. Vulcans rarely ever expressed the fact that they wanted a visitor on their planet. The elders didn't really enjoy the fact that people could steal their traditions, steal their knowledge, and use it for their own purposes.

 

But, I guessed, _I was going to Vulcan._


End file.
